The Soundtrack to Your Life
by hollywoodgal205
Summary: Music means everything. It can capture the most important moments of a life in a few chords of a guitar and meaningful words. For the iPod shuffle challenge.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the affiliated characters, although I wouldn't mind owning Joe Jonas for myself.

**Summary**: For the iPod shuffle challenge, as tagged by PiperPaigePheobe01. Just go to your iTunes, shuffle the songs, and during the length of the song come up with a small one-shot. It comes to you far easier than it sounds like, trust me.

**Author's Note**: I haven't written fanfiction in a very long time, so please review and tell me what you think. I just might end up writing more Camp Rock stories. Thank you.

**The Soundtrack to Your Life**

**Stop Crying Your Heart Out – Oasis**

She never meant to hurt him. She never meant to make him look so absolutely distraught, so completely destroyed as he had when Tess revealed the little white lie that had gone so terribly wrong in front of everyone.

But what was she to do? Just hold onto the memories she had, to desperately attempt to block out the words that had cut so deep into her soul, for reasons that she hadn't truly understood until she had seen Shane Gray broken.

He wouldn't listen, that was obvious. After all he had told her about the value of truth, about wanting someone to want to be friends with Shane, and not Shane Gray, she couldn't blame him for wanting to never look at her again.

Now only if that thought didn't cause her to completely break down into sobs as she hid away in a secluded corner by the lake. Maybe then she would be able to go on with camp, attempt to enjoy as much of the week left as possible. Ignore Tess, Ella, Peggy, and all of the people who seemed betrayed by her. Ignore Shane Gray.

To do all that, Mitchie Torres would have to accept what happened this afternoon and move on, and that was something she wasn't sure she would be able to do.

**If I Never See Your Face Again – Maroon 5**

There was something about Caitlyn Gellar that Nate Colton had never been able to shake off.

Three years ago, before the fame and chaos that came along with being Connect Three, he'd attended this very camp. Three years ago, on the last night of camp, he'd been unable to sleep, and had found himself lazily sitting by the lake, watching the water swoosh softly with the light wind.

He'd been sitting for a while when he noticed the silhouette of another not far off. Doing something he never did, but could only explain as an unbelievable need to do so, he'd walked over, sat down, and introduced himself to what he would remember as the most beautiful girl at Camp Rock.

That night he'd had the most unbelievable conversation of his life, but had not been able to find said girl the next morning as everyone left Camp Rock.

Now, as he sat in the very same spot next to the very same girl on the very last night of camp, he couldn't figure out why it seemed that these one-night conversations meant more than anything else.

**I Don't Want to Be In Love (Dance Floor Anthem) – Good Charlotte**

Love was for losers. Love was for pathetic idiots who wasted time that could be used in so many other ways that made more sense. Love was something that Shane Gray had promised himself he'd never get involved in, especially after he had become _Shane Gray_.

It seemed that he couldn't keep a promise to himself.

Mitchie Torres had been different, or so he thought. Kind, sweet, thoughtful, and definitely unlike Tess Tyler or any of the girls she associated with.

On that fateful canoe ride he'd thought he'd found someone he could be himself with and tell everything to. He thought he found someone who wanted _him_, not Shane Gray pop-sensation, but Shane, the kid from Jersey who couldn't walk in a straight line without falling.

Now, as he watched Mitchie admitted that she had lied, he realized that the only person you could truly love was yourself.

**Incomplete – The Last Goodnight**

Shane Gray was a jerk. It was a known fact, and although it had been remedied during that fateful summer at Camp Rock, the proceeding spring had completely demolished any work that had been done.

It was over. Shane and Mitchie, the couple that seemed to have a place as a Camp Rock legend, were over with a bitter breakup that left both parties in tears.

Almost immediately, the old Shane Gray returned. The one who couldn't be polite and loved to complain about everything.

There was only one thing that brought softness to Shane's eyes. Mitchie's name. His relationship with Mitchie may have been the one thing Shane swore he regretted, but everyone knew the name Mitchie Torres was Shane's one and only weakness.

**The Great Escape – Boys Like Girls**

There was nothing like being young, carefree, and in love. A sharp tapping noise awoke Mitchie Torres from her sleep, and as she rubbed the remnants of sleep from her eyes and looked out the cabin window to see what on earth was making such a ruckus, a smile overtook her lips.

Shane Gray, Nate Colton, and Jason Adams were throwing rocks at the window to their girlfriends' cabin.

Taking a quick glance at the clock, Mitchie was startled to see it was three in the morning, and couldn't possibly imagine what was so important at that time.

Looking back out the window, she saw Shane make the motion of getting out of the Cabin, and something that oddly resembled using the paddles of a canoe.

Getting out of bed and walking over to Caitlyn's and Ella's beds, she quietly whispered, "Hey, guys, get up. The guys want us to go out for a quick canoe ride."

It was reckless. It was stupid. But it was summer, and they were young and alive.

**I'm Taking You With Me – Relient K**

"Mom?" Mitchie called out as she walked into her home after another long, exhausting day at school.

The days dragged on now that she had no Camp Rock, no Shane to comfort her. The boys were on the tour that had been previously cancelled, and she missed Shane's early morning phone calls.

"In here!" Mitchie had long decided that her mother's exciting tone always meant that something was going on, and quickly rushed into the living room to be met with a very, very happy site.

"Shane!" Mitchie squealed as she ran into Shane's now open arms, as he quickly picked her up, embracing her in a long hug.

"I missed you," Shane murmured in her hair. "I wasn't feeling at home without you, so I asked your mom if I could bring you on tour."

Shocked, Mitchie looked over to her beaming mother, who nodded feverently.

"Home is where the heart is," Connie Torres stated excitedly. "And honey, your heart is with Shane."

**Everyday – High School Musical 2 Cast**

After 6 years of marriage and over 11 together, there was nothing Mitchie Gray loved more than to come home after a long day in the recording studio to her family.

Placing her jacket on the coat hanger, Mitchie followed the delicious scent that was in the air into her kitchen, where she came upon Shane cooking dinner and attempting to dance with their four-month-old daughter, Elizabeth Michelle.

Not wanting to interrupt the moment, Mitchie leaned against the wall and took in the sight with a happy sigh.

This was exactly what she had always imagined coming home to everyday.

**The Best Thing – Relient K**

All through dinner, Shane could acutely feel the weight of the small box in his pocket and attempted to take a deep breath.

After four years together, he was ready to make good on the statement he had made to Nate and Jason after that fateful summer at Camp Rock and make Mitchie Torres his wife.

He couldn't imagined anyone more perfect in his life, and although he'd already gotten her father's permission and was extremely confident she'd say yes, he couldn't shake off the nerves that piled up.

"Shane, you okay?" Mitchie's concerned voice broke Shane out of his thoughts. Blinking, he attempted to smile at her concerned face, reassuring her he was fine.

Ten minutes later, Shane was ready. Getting up from his seat and walking over to where she sat, he got down on his knee and asked the question that he knew would change his life.

"Mitchie Torres, will you marry me?"

**Just Want You To Know** **– The Backstreet Boys**

Packing was a horrible thing, Mitchie decided. Packing to leave for college was even worse. As she attempted to make sure she had everything she needed, she found herself searching under her messy bed for any last minute items.

Abruptly, her hand hit a box, and with curiosity piqued, Mitchie pulled her hand back to see a small rectangular box that she didn't recognize. Opening the lid, she felt her breath catch and tears fill her eyes.

The contents staring back at her contained precious memories from her summers at Camp Rock. One specific picture held onto her interest. It was from Final Jam her first year, when her burst of confidence led to an impromptu duet with Shane Gray in front of tons of people. Her dad right had taken the picture after they had finished the duet, the smiles on their faces prominent and the love in their eyes luminescent. It made Mitchie's heart beat uncontrollably as she thought about how they'd separated only a year after, and how everything had changed.

But, after all this time, she still didn't know how to fully let Shane Gray go.

**I Won't Disagree – Kate Voegele**

"You have something special with that boy," Connie Torres stated as her and Mitchie packed the last of their bags. "The way he stares at you, it reminds me of the way your father and I were in the beginning."

Mitchie blushed. "Mom, you don't have to say that. We're just kids."

Connie analyzed the happiness that was emitting from her daughter for a moment before answering with a soft smile. "You say that because I'm your mother, but I know you wouldn't disagree. That boy is going to change your life more than he already has. I can feel it."

Mitchie didn't disagree with what was said as her mother walked out of the cabin, but instead hoped her mother's words would come true.

Years later, it would be Connie who retold the story at Mitchie and Shane's wedding, simply stating mother's intuition.


End file.
